mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Horse
Horses are passive Mobs that spawn mainly in Plains and Extreme Hills biomes. Horses can be tamed, ridden, fed, and even bred. Horses are one of the main aspects of this mod. There are five types of tamable Horses that occur naturally in the wild, as well as Donkeys, Zebras, and many more that are only obtainable by breeding. There are also a handful of special Horses that require both breeding and items in order to obtain them. As of 1.6, vanilla Minecraft now also includes horses. If both vanilla horses and Mo' Creatures horses set to spawn in a world, the easiest way to distinguish between them is by their eyes. Mo' Creatures horses have more detailed eyes, complete with irises. Horses drop leather when killed. Taming In order to be tamed, a horse must first be given a Crafted Saddle (Vanilla saddles will not work) by right-clicking on the horse with the saddle in hand. You must then feed the horse to reduce its temper. Each type of horse has an amount of temper that must be removed before it can be tamed successfully. Different foods will reduce temper by different amounts. Wheat reduces 25 temper, a Sugar Lump reduces 50 temper, bread reduces 100 temper, and an apple will tame the horse instantly without the next step. Once temper is sufficiently reduced, you must mount the horse. It may throw you several times or, if temper has been reduced enough, become tamed and allow you to name it. Breeding Once the horses have been tamed, it is possible to breed them in order to obtain more rare horses. There are many different kinds of these animals that can be created, all with different coat colors. There are even special types that can be created with the help of a few rare drops. The Rules of Horse Breeding To successfully breed horses, these rules must be followed for the entirety of the process. #The pair of horses cannot be more than 4 blocks away from each other. #There cannot be another horse within 8 blocks of the breeding pair. #Both horses must be fed golden apples or pumpkins to begin the breeding process. Love hearts will then appear around the horses, similar to the particle effect that surrounds breeding vanilla mobs. (These particles may fade away and return randomly, don't worry, your horses are still breeding!) #Horses must be left for around half a Minecraft day (five minutes) after being fed the proper item. Note: There are no inappropriate graphics with any animal breedings. Breeding Normal Horses To breed normal horses, follow this breeding chart: How to Use the Breeding Chart The breeding chart is similar to a multiplication table. After finding the desired horse looking to the top horse of that column and the far left horse of the row will show the required horses to breed. By breeding those two horses, they have a chance of giving birth to the desired horse. Breeding horses will not always create the desired horse, and will sometimes produce a horse that is the same type as one of the parents. If this is the case, there is no option but to try again (Unless Easy Breeding is on the settings). For instance, to breed the grey and white spotted horse (2nd row down, 6th column), a white horse and a black horse are needed. The small subscripted number in the top left of each horse picture represents the "tier" of the horse. There are four tiers. Typically, the objective is to breed at least one or two tier 4 horses in order to begin breeding "Special" horses. Once this is worked out, the breeding chart is simple and quite easy to use. Note: Tier 1 horses have been replaced by the vanilla Minecraft horses. Zebras A zebra is like a horse but isn't. Zorses Zorses are a half horse, half Zebra creature that is used to make a Nightmare horse. (listed Below) You can make Zorses by breeding a Zebra and a Horse with a Pumpkin. Zorse.png|A Zorse. Zonkeys A mutant fucked up thing Zonkey_-_L.png|A Zonkey. Zombie Horses Zombie Horses are horses that can be found at night. They are hostile and will attack you. They have a rare drop of a Heart of Undead, Which is used to make the Essence of Undead. You can turn a Pegasus or Unicorn into a zombie by giving it Essence of Undead, but eventually its skin will wear away in one minecraft day. The more you ride it the more its skin will wear away, making it turn into a Skeleton Pegasus or Skeleton Unicorn faster. You have to make one by yourself, Therefore you cannot tame on from the wild. Undead_Horse_-_L.png|A Zombie Horse. Undead_Pegasus_2_-_L.png|A Zombie Pegasus. Undead_Unicorn_2_-_L.png|A Zombie Unicorn. Skeleton Horses Nightmare Nightmares (also known as Nether horses) are fire-proof horses that can be found naturally spawned in the Nether. They are hostile mobs that will attempt to attack the player when approached. When killed, they have a chance of dropping leather or a Heart of Fire, which can be used to create an Essence of Fire. Naturally spawned Nightmares cannot be tamed. A Zombie Pigman can be found riding a Nightmare. Nightmares can be obtained by feeding a Zorse an Essence of Fire, or breeding a Unicorn and a regular Pegasus by feeding them pumpkins. Tamed Nightmares have a unique ability to leave a trail of fire behind them when fed redstone, or when a Whip is used on the ground beside them. The Nightmare can then be ridden normally, and the effect will last for a short amount of time. A nightmare can be turned into a unicorn by feeding it an essence of light . Nightmares have an animated texture for their fur. They can wear Horse Armor. Nightmare.png|A Nightmare. Nightmarepic.png|A nightmare wearing a saddle Bat horses Bat Horses are flying horses that can be found naturally spawned at night or in caves and when exposed to daylight, they will burn. They are hostile and will attempt to attack the player when approached. Some hostile mobs can ride them like zombies or skeletons. When killed, they have a chance of dropping leather or a Heart of Darkness, which can be used to create an Essence of Darkness. These naturally spawning bat horses cannot be tamed. In order to obtain a bat horse, a zorse must be fed an Essence of Darkness. The zorse will then transform into a bat horse after a few moments. A bat horse can turn into a Pegasus if given an Essence of Light above height level 150 (just above the clouds). Mocreatures-horses-bathorse1.png|A Bat Horse. Unicorn A Unicorn is the product of a Nightmare given an Essence of Light. Two Unicorns may be bred with Essences of Light,and they will produce a Unicorn offspring. Unicorn_Horse.png|A Unicorn. Pegasus The Pegasus is a rare horse that is only obtainable by special means. A Pegasus can be obtained by feeding a Bat Horse an Essence of Light above cloud level (around layer 150). A platform must be built up there, for a horse cannot be fed while riding it. Pegasus can move faster and fly a little quicker than bat horses, and are needed to breed fairy horses. A Pegasus can be healed by feeding it an essence of light or throwing a potion of healing at it. Pegasus_2_-_L.png|A Pegasus. Black Pegasus Black Pegasus are rare horses that can be obtained by feeding a Pegasus an essence of darkness above cloud level (around layer 150). Black Pegasus can be given their own inventory by right-clicking on them with a chest. They fly a little slower than regular Pegasus, but they are fire-proof. Dark_Pegasus_2_-_L.png|A Black Pegasus. Ghost Horses Ghost Horses can only be obtained by killing tamed horses. There are two types of Ghost Horses: the normal Ghost Horse and the flying Ghost Horse. A normal Ghost Horse can be obtained by killing any rare or any tier four horse. Flying Ghost Horses can be obtained by killing a Pegasus, a Black Pegasus, a Bat Horse or a Fairy Horse. Horses have a 1/10 chance of being replaced with a ghost version when killed. Crystal horse armor can be placed on ghost horses. Ghost_horse_2_-_L.png|A normal Ghost Horse. Ghost_horse_1_-_L.png|A flying Ghost Horse. Fairy Horses Fairy horses are rare, if not the rarest, horses in the game. They can only be obtained by breeding a Pegasus and a Unicorn using Essences of Light instead of pumpkins/mushroom stews, under the normal breeding requirements. The unicorn will disappear in the process of the birth, and the Pegasus will be returned in an Amulet of the Sky. If the unicorn or the Pegasus was wearing horse armor or a saddle, those will also be returned. The pegasus and fairy horse can be named using a medallion. Two adult white fairy horses can be bred together using essences of light to obtain another fairy horse, but the other two are lost, and this may or may not be a glitch. Fairy horses cannot be grown artificially by feeding them bread or wheat like other horses. White Fairy Horses can be turned different colors using dyes. The available colors are: red, black, lime green, green, purple, pink, yellow, orange, cyan, light blue and dark blue. The unavailable dye colors are brown, gray, light gray, and magenta. Note: Fairy Horses can only be dyed once. They cannot be recolored! After dying the horse, their color, eyes, and wing shape will change. Horse armor can be put on any horse. Black Fairy.jpg|The Black Fairy Horse. Blue Fairy.jpg|The Light Blue Fairy Horse. Cyan Fairy.jpg|The Cyan Fairy Horse. Dark Blue Fairy.jpg|The Dark Blue Fairy Horse (obtained by using a Lapis Lazuli). Green Fairy.jpg|The Green Fairy Horse. Lime Fairy.jpg|The Lime Green Fairy Horse. Orange Fairy.jpg|The Orange Fairy Horse. Pink Fairy.jpg|The Pink Fairy Horse. Purple Fairy.jpg|The Purple Fairy Horse. White Fairy.jpg|The White Fairy Horse. Yellow Fairy.jpg|The Yellow Fairy Horse. Red Fairy.jpg|The Red Fairy Horse. Riding Horses can be ridden by giving them a Horse Saddle, and then right-clicking on it. The controls for riding a Horse can be seen below. Items Associated with Horses Horse Saddle The Horse Saddle is a key item for the taming of Horses. In order to break or ride a horse, it is necessary to equip a horse with one (by right-clicking it). It is possible to remove a Saddle by right-clicking the horse with shears. Wheat/Bread Wheat and Bread are used to raise the chances of taming the Horse, and are used by right-clicking on the Horse. It takes more Wheat to tame a Horse than it does Bread. Sugar Lumps Sugar Lumps are used similarly to Wheat and Bread. Feeding Sugar Lumps to any Horse will make it easier to be tamed and grow faster. Hay Stacks Hay Stacks are used similarly to Wheat, Bread and Sugar Lumps: to make the taming of Horses easier. Apple/Golden Apple Both Apples and Golden Apples will tame a Horse instantly. They can also be used to rename tamed Horses. Doing this will use up the Apple/Golden Apple. Medallion Medallions are used to rename tamed Horses, and will remain in the user's inventory once used. They are also used to re-name horses that come out of amulets and fairy horses; apples do not work. Lead Right-clicking on any tamed Horse with a Lead will get it to follow the player. It is possible to lead more than one horse at a time. This is useful if more than one Horse is being led. When a lead is applied, horses can teleport. That means if playing on a server, it is possible teleport in home and the horse will teleport with the player. Horses may be invisible after teleport. If this happens, a solution is to disconnect and connect again. Whip The Whip can be used to speed up a Horse for a short period of time when it is being ridden. If riding a Nightmare, the whip cause the Nightmare to leave a trail of fire. When the Horse is not being ridden, the Whip can be used to make the tamed Horse remain stationary (the Horse will lower its head), and used again to make the Horse move around once more. Keys Keys automatically appear in the player's inventory when a chest is applied to a Horse able to carry a portable inventory. They are used to open the Horse's inventory. More Keys can be crafted if the original is lost. Naming a key will help when there are lots of keys. This can be done at an anvil. Pumpkins/Mushroom Stew Pumpkins and Mushroom Stew are used to breed Horses by feeding them to the Horses that are required to breed and following the rules of breeding. Essences *'Essence of Undead'-The Essence of Undead is used to turn any tamed Horse, Zebra, or Donkey into a Zombie Horse, and then into a Skeleton Horse as time passes. *'Essence of Fire'-The Essence of Fire is used to turn any tamed Zorse into a Nightmare. *'Essence of Darkness'-The Essence of Darkness is used to turn any tamed Zorse into a Bathorse, or a tamed Pegasus into a Black Pegasus. *'Essence of Light'-The Essence of Light is used to turn any tamed Nightmare into a Unicorn, or any tamed Bathorse into a Pegasus (by feeding the Bathorse the Essence of Light at cloud level, around 150 y). It also makes it possible to breed Unicorns and Pegasi, in order to obtain a Fairy Horse. Horse Armor Horse Armor can be applied to every horse except for Donkeys, Mules, Zebras, Zonkeys, Skeleton Horses and Nightmares. There are four types of Horse Armor: Iron Horse Armor, Gold Horse Armor, Diamond Horse Armor and Crystal Horse Armor (This armor can only be applied on special horses). To remove armor, right-click the Horse with Shears. 2013-05-03_16.36.23.png|Pegasus with crystal armour (can only be put on special horses) 2014-09-30_13.05.54.png|Player riding a pegasus with crystal horse armor. Horse Spawning Inputting /give username 4146 1 ID ''will place a Sky Amulet in the player's inventory, which can be used to spawn a horse. Also, ''/give username 9081 1 ID ''will do the same thing. As of 1.7.2 you can use ''/give username MoCreatures:amuletpegasusfull 1 ID Note: If the Biomes O' Plenty mod is installed with Mo' Creatures, /give username 4188 1 ID should be used instead due to an ID conflict. IDs *1: White *2: Creamy (Yellow/Dune) *3: Brown (Red/Bay) *4: Dark Brown (Brown with white socks) *5: Black *6: Bright Creamy (Light Yellow/Palomino) *7: Speckled (Grey with white patches) *8: Pale Brown *9: Grey (Grey with white spots/Dapple) *11: Pinto (Red and White) *12: Bright Pinto (Beige and White) *13: Pale Speckles (White with beige spots) *16: Spotted (White with small black spots) *17: Cow (Black and White) *21: Ghost Pegasus *22: Ghost *23: Undead *24: Undead Unicorn *25: Undead Pegasus *26: Skeleton *27: Skeleton Unicorn *28: Skeleton Pegasus *32: Bat *36: Unicorn *38: Nightmare *39: Pegasus (White) *40: Dark Pegasus *48: Yellow Fairy *49: Purple Fairy *50: White Fairy *51: Blue Fairy *52: Pink Fairy *53: Light Green Fairy *54: Black Fairy *55: Red Fairy *56: Dark Blue Fairy *57: Cyan Fairy *58: Green Fairy *59: Orange Fairy *60: Zebra *61: Zorse *65: Donkey *66: Mule *67: Zonkey Trivia *By having a Bunny on one's head while riding a Horse, the Horse will be able to jump far higher than usual. When riding a Pegasus, wearing a Bunny will make the Pegasus charge forward while flying. *Riding a horse with a bunny or a bird or a kitty on one's head will give a very significant speed boost; so much that can be almost impossible to control the horse. *Jeb has worked with DrZhark to implement horses in the vanilla game for 1.6. *DrZhark said that he's currently preserving most of Mo' Creatures' Horses and making them breed with Vanilla Horses. So, the Mo' Creatures horses have been renamed to wild horses. *The crystal mount armor can only be put on special types of horses (ghost horses, ghost pegasus, etc.). Gallery 3F3I.jpg|The original Mo' Creatures 1.2.3 horses. 2013-07-10_10.03.42.png|All naturally spawned, this is the result of setting horse spawn rates to maximum. 2013-09-17_15.58.49.png|Several Horses 2013-09-17_15.png|Dark Pegasus with saddle 2013-10-18_08.32.31.png|A skeleton riding a Bat Horse. 2013-10-22_13.34.31.png|Zombie Villager riding a Zombie Horse. 2013-10-19_16.16.45.png|Tamed Zombie Horse losing its skin and becoming a Skeleton Horse. 2013-10-25_17.53.13.png|Zombie Pigman riding a Nightmare horse. Flying_Ghost_Horse.jpg|A flying Ghost horse. 2013-09-25_13.00.25.png|A normal Ghost horse. 2014-01-27 11.17.47.png|A player riding a crystal-armored dark pegasus All Fairy Horses.png|All Fairy Horses 2014-06-02_12.59.16.png|Picture of a red fairy horse being ridden. Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Breedable Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Mammals